Say When
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: Bella Swan's life isn't easy. She's a demigod who has been attacked by Greek Mythical creatures and what not. So how hard can a vampire be?
1. Chapter 1

Say. When.

Bella has been enrolled in Forks High School for three months. She feels that her life is completely dull without the excitement of being chased by Greek mythical creatures. When her boyfriend Percy and her friends Grover Underwood and Annabeth Chase come to Forks, Bella's life becomes more exciting. But she soon finds herself thrust into a love triangle with Edward Cullen, a vampire and her boyfriend and a vampire is trying to hunt her.

What's a demigod to do?

By the way, I used book Annabeth, movie Grover and movie Percy. What? Logan Lerman is sexy.

* * *

One: The New Arrivals

I hate Forks Washington. It's so...boring.

I missed the thrill of danger, of hydras and furies chasing after me, of fighting against other demigods, of kissing Percy. I missed hunting in the woods with my mother under the silver moon, chatting with Thalia, sometimes teasing her about Luke. I missed Annabeth, I miss sparing with Annabeth and cracking jokes with Grover. I miss punching Grover for making fun of my relationship with Percy.

My heart feels heavier than a meteorite and tighter than a Chimera's grip on you as it crushes your bones. The mere though of my loving boyfriend makes me want to cry as I sit in English class next to the estranged Edward Cullen. He's a strange mortal, with a mess of bronze colored hair, golden eyes and pale skin.

"Miss Swan," I looked up from the teacher. "Can you please tell us what Romeo meant when he acted upon the death of his friend?"

I frowned, feeling my sudden hatred for men flare up again. "I'm not sure you arrogant pig. I have dyslexia, meaning its hard for me to read English."

He seemed taken back at my outburst. "Miss Swan, I'm sorry for your problem, but you don't have to..."

"Oh shut up!" I seethed and arose from my seat. "I'm sick and tired of all you men thinking you can just apologize and shower women with chocolates and gifts and think they'll wrapped around your finger. Well guess what, it doesn't work that way! If you're going to call on a student, I'd advise that you check their records before you do." I grabbed my bag and walked out the room, ignoring his calls. When he threatened to call my father, I simply turned and flipped him off before turning on my heel and continuing my way towards the library.

I don't even understand why I'm here! I'm the daughter of a Greek Goddess and a very skilled hunter. Yet here I am, pretending to be a mortal and actually _flirt _with boys who aren't my boyfriend. I pulled out my iphone and went through my pictures, coming across one that made my heart ache. In the picture, Percy and I were asleep, his arms wrapped around me and a blanket covered us as we slept. It had been the morning after we had made love for the first time and I still smile at the memory.

Annabeth had been the one to take the picture. Grover had done the same with Percy's phone. The display banner read 'Percabella' a silly nickname Grover had been calling us since we started dating. I didn't have the heart to remove it. Grover was a friend and deep down I actually liked the name.

I traced my finger along the picture of Percy and I, his arms around me while I was laughing. He had been tickling me but Nico hadn't been able to get that.

"Bella," I looked up to find Mike looking at me in awe. "What you did in English class, that was awesome! I mean, defending yourself like that. Pretty brave of you."

Zeus if you're listening, strike me down now.

"Thanks Mike."

"So um, I was wondering if..."

"Are my eyes deceiving me?" A familiar voice asked and I felt the smile cross my lips. "That can't be our Bella can it?"

"I think it is."

I turned around to see Annabeth and Grover, both of them smiling and suddenly, some of the pain was gone. Grover, using his crutches, came over to me and hugged me. "I missed you. And uh, don't tell anybody this, but, your boy's been mopey without his boo."

"Grover," I laughed.

"Um Bella, who are they?" Mike asked. I almost forgot he was here. I turned around and smiled.

"These are my old friend from Arizona." I told him. "Annabeth and Grover."

"Sup," Grover said with a nod of his head. Annabeth wasn't paying attention to us, she was looking through my phone. Grover raised an eyebrow until Annabeth raised my phone, showing the picture of Percy and me asleep on the subway. We hadn't been dating then but our attraction was there. We were no older than fifteen. A blush spread across my cheeks. Grover looked at me and smiled.

"Looks like Bella is missing her main squeeze. Hey Annabeth can I get a Percabella?"

"Percabella," she laughed, still not used to the nickname. "I swear Grover, you have to think of something else. How about Belrcy?"

"Now that sounds funny." I laughed. "I'm pretty sure I like Percabella more."

"Um," Mike chimed in.

"Sorry buddy," Grover smiled. "I'll inform you briefly. Percabella is my little nickname for Bella and Percy. They've had for how long Bella?"

"Two years," I rolled my eyes.

"Two years." He repeated and nodded his head. Zeus, any time now.

By lunch time, Mike had still been trying to ask me out, thinking that since Percy wasn't here, he could at least try to make a move on me. I had blown him off several times during the last period. As we walked to the cafeteria, Annabeth stopped while Grover went ahead. I stopped with her.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"No," she smiled to me. "Just promise me you won't go all Artemis."

"I'll try my best."

Once we entered the cafeteria, I caught sight of Grover sitting with Jessica, Angela, Ben, Eric and Mike. But I also caught view of brown hair and I frowned while smiling internally. Walking up to the group, I told them to be quiet before I slapped the brunet upside his head.

"Perseus Jackson, why haven't you contacted me in the last three months?" I asked with hand on my hip. He turned around and smiled a simple smile, thinking it was going weaken me. It did but I wasn't going to let him know that. I narrowed my gaze and began to tap my foot. "Answer me now, Seaweed Brain."

"I didn't answer because I was ordered not to," he answered, never loosing his smile before he stood up and wrapped his arms around me. By now, the whole cafeteria, including the Cullens, were staring at us. "Although I think I know a way to make up for it."

Than he kissed me. I waited, letting his soft lips press just a bit harder to mine before I kissed back for only a moment and pulled away. His blue eyes twinkled with love and admiration but I wasn't going to let it go.

"I'll think about it." I smiled and pecked his lips before taking a seat. I heard his groan before Grover struck up a conversation with him. Jessica was staring at me with a frown on her face, which she thought I couldn't see. "Keep that look up and you'll end up with frown lines Jess. And stop eying my boyfriend."

Percy smiled before continuing his conversation with Grover. Biology came suddenly and I strolled down the hallway with Percy, talking with him about how he had been. He and Grover had taken down another Chimera and I frowned. I missed the action.

"How's my mother?" I asked.

"She's good. She misses you," he told me and as we stopped at the door, he leaned in, "And I did too," he whispered against my lip and kissed me briefly, his tongue running along my lower lip.

"Ahem, Ms. Swan, I really don't think today's lecture is on teenagers having tongue baths in my doorway," Mr. Banner frowned and I sighed, pulling away from Percy. "And you are?" he asked my boyfriend.

"Perseus Jackson," I answered for him. "But he prefers Percy."

"I see," he said and took the time sheet Percy had given him. "Mr. Cullen has gone home for the day, so you're welcome to sit next to Ms. Swan, just don't try anything. Is that clear?"

"Will there be anything that has to do with reading? I have dyslexia and so does another student, Annabeth Chase."

"I had her earlier, and she warned me of her case. Shame, you Ms. Swan and Ms. Chase seem like good students. A shame you have dyslexia."

In the classroom I heard Lauren laugh. "That would explain why you're so perfect for each other!" she called. I frowned and walked past Mr. Banner, apologizing for what I was about to do. I matched right up to Lauren and stared into her green eyes, she reminded me of a fish who had just been taken from the ocean.

"You," I spoke calmly yet I could hear the threat in my tone. "Will learn that dyslexia isn't something to laugh about. Do you think I enjoy not being able to ready English? No I don't. You've hated me since I arrived at this school because I stole the attention from you, well guess what I don't want it. I'd rather be a nobody than a shallow ice queen like yourself. And here's some news for you Lauren, looking like a damn fish and thinking that a pout and fancy words will get you everything isn't cute, adorable or sexy. It's just plain out disgusting. It's sad that you can't see past your own vanity."

"Oh really?" she snorted. "You drag Mike, Eric, Tyler and Edward Cullen along like you own them. And now you think you're lower than everyone because your friends have come to Forks? I can see why your mom didn't want you to be with her. You're a no good-"

My palm connected with her face, the sound of skin meeting skin and the soft sting it brought echoed throughout the room and in my ears. "Don't you ever talk about my mother like you know her." I hissed out, my eyes had narrowed and I'm sure I looked every bit like my mother as Charlie said I did. "You have no right."

With that, I turned on my heel and walked past Mr. Banner, Percy apologized and rushed after me, grabbing my wrist. I looked at him. "Don't let it get to you."

"I can't," I muttered. "It's my mother she spoke about. Not my step mother, but my real mother. The woman I could never seen until I was thirteen years old. I..." I choked on a sob and leaned into Percy's chest, hearing his heart beat. "I hate when people think they know me."

"I thought I knew you," he lifted my chin and kissed my nose. "But I was wrong."

I gave a weak smile and hugged him back. "Come on," he said tugging me along. "We've got Biology."


	2. AN

**AN **

Hiya guys! Sorry, this is what I meant to post.

I'm here to tell you that I will be deleting some of my old fanfiction. Don't worry, most of my fics are safe. Also, I've got Mortal Instruments on the brain. So answer the little question down at the bottom, thank you!

Which one would you guys want to see first out of my MI/Twi crossover. **Heavy in Your Arms **in which Bella is a Shadowhunter and Jace's wife or **Devil Takes the Hindmost **in which Bella is still a Shadowhunter but must come out of hiding when something happens to her only living family member. Tell me which one you want with a review. R&R!


End file.
